


by the fireplace

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [229]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre series, Slice of Life, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: George sat by the fireplace, reading on the couch, a book about ancient architecture in his hands.





	by the fireplace

George sat by the fireplace, reading on the couch, a book about ancient architecture in his hands. He had spent the entire day sorting through his collection with his husband, while also making time for all their thirteen sons. Their oldest, Arrow and Spear, were a pair of twins in their late teens, while their youngest, Bow, had just turned a year old.

Lance was currently putting him and the younger children to bed, and would join him any minute. They would spent the evening like they always did, reading together while discussing parts of their collections while coming up with theories for it. George loved being a historian, just the mere thought of finding out everything about their predecessors and the First Ones and their culture thrilled him. He was grateful that he had married a man who shared his passion. And so did their children, every single one of them were hooked when it came to history, and wanted to find all the answers.

He took a sip of his tea, and then finally heard the sound of footsteps approaching him, and as he looked up from his book, Lance had appeared, smiling.

“The children are asleep honey.”

“Really? Already? Even Bow?”

Lance nodded.

“Yes, even Bow. He’s sleeping like a log today.”

George chuckled.

“Lance, you truly have a way with children. I’m impressed. When I’m with him it takes at least an hour, but I’m quite glad that you managed it so easily. Now we have more time to spend together before bed.”

Lance nodded and took a place beside George on the couch, and then pressed his lips against his in a soft and tender kiss, like the countless ones before.

“Yes. Spending time with you reading is my favorite part of the day. It’s so relaxing to be together, just the two of us.”

“Mine too, my love. What part of our collection are you studying today?”

“Ancient architecture.”

“That is a great choice. How could I find such a perfect husband to marry?”


End file.
